Emily and Sabrina
by tazlvr2001
Summary: What if Ambassador Prentiss and Sabrina Duncan were actually twin sisters separated at birth? Here is the story of Emily telling the team about the first time she met Sabrina. Criminal Minds/Charlie's Angels crossover


**AN: So I have decided to take a chance and work on a cross over between Criminal Minds and Charlie's Angels. I am actually surprised that this hasn't been attempted before after Kate Jackson's appearance on Criminal Minds. For those of you who may not be aware, Kate Jackson appeared in Season Three of Criminal Minds and played Emily's mother – Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss. **

**What if the Ambassador had a twin sister that she didn't know about? **

**I will be posting some one shots and a case fic within this universe. Please let me know if you like it. **

**The flash back scenes are in italics. I hope you like it.**

*******************************************************************************************

The BAU team sat on the plane on their way back from their latest case in California. Emily, JJ, Garcia, Reid and Morgan were sitting at one of the table, while Hotch and Rossi were each at separate seats on the plane – Hotch looking through some files and Rossi making corrections on his latest book. Morgan looked over at Emily and noticed her looking at a picture in her wallet with a smile on her face, "What's got you in such a good mood?" he jokingly asked her.

Emily showed him the picture. "That's me, my mother, and her twin sister."

"She has a twin sister?" asked Hotch. "I never knew that." Hotch had worked on the security detail at the Ambassador's home. It was his job to know about all of the staff and relatives that would be visiting the Ambassador.

Emily nodded, "It was two years after you worked with my mother when we found out about her. Right before I joined the Bureau. Apparently, my mother's parents divorced when they were just infants. It was a bad divorce and they decided to split their daughters up and never let them know about each other."

"How awful," said Garcia.

Emily smiled at her, "You can imagine the shock I was in when I opened my front door and there stood this woman who, despite the short hair, could very well have been my mother."

"Tell us about it?" asked JJ.

Emily smiled as she remembered the events of that day.

*******************************************************************************************

_Emily stood in her kitchen talking with their housekeeper/maid about her upcoming entrance into the FBI Academy when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it Lucy," Emily said as she made her way to the front door. Emily stared at the woman in front of her in shock._

"_Hello, is this the home of Ambassador Prentiss?"_

_Emily stood there in shock and unable to speak at first. "I'm sorry. Forgive me for staring. Please, come in."_

"_My name is Sabrina Duncan," she held out her hand._

"_Emily Prentiss," Emily shook her hand and smiled._

"_Emily, who is it?" asked the Ambassador as she came out of her office._

"_Mother, this is . . ." Emily was cut off as she heard gasps escape both her mother and Ms. Duncan's lips. She looked at both woman and it was clear the resemblance. Her mother's hair was longer, but their faces were exactly the same. _

"_Ambassador Prentiss, my name is Sabrina Duncan, there is something I would like to speak with you about," explained Sabrina._

"_Emily, please ask Dave to hold all of my calls and ask Lucy to bring in some coffee," said the Ambassador._

"_I don't want to interrupt your day," said Sabrina. "I'm sure that you are quite busy. I can come back."_

"_No, please I would like for you to stay," said the Ambassador._

"_Alright," said Sabrina as she smiled at the two women in front of her._

_Emily turned to head to the Ambassador's office. Sabrina called after her, "Emily, I would like for you to join us. What I have to say affects you as well."_

_Emily looked to her mother who just nodded her approval. "Alright, I will be right back." Emily walked into the kitchen to speak with Lucy first and then she made her way to her mother's office._

"_Won't you come and sit down, Ms. Duncan," she motioned to the sitting room. _

_Lucy walked into the room carrying a tray with a coffee pot and three mugs on it. She poured the coffee into the three mugs and left the milk and sugar on the table for them to fix the coffee how they liked. Emily walked back into the room and took a seat on one of the chairs._

_After a few silent minutes passed, Sabrina spoke up. "My father passed away from Cancer six months ago. In the last hours of his life he apologized to me for lying about my mother. You see, up until that point I had been under the impression that my mother had died when I was a year old. He told me that they had actually divorced. My father was a colonel in the Army and she said she was getting tired of the constant moving around. When I asked him why she was never in touch with me, he explained that they decided it was best to sever all ties. That was when he informed me that I actually had a sister, a twin sister named Elizabeth. They decided to split their children up."_

"_How did you find me?" asked the Ambassador._

_Sabrina smiled, "I am a private detective. It took almost six months, but with the help of some contacts that I have, I was able to finally track you down. I found out first about the death of my mother, and then I shifted the focus to finding you. I believe that you are my twin sister. I would appreciate it if you would agree to a blood test."_

_The Ambassador was silent for a few seconds, letting the information she was just given resonate in her mind. "Will tomorrow be alright?"_

"_Yes, thank you," said Sabrina as she smiled at her. "I will see you tomorrow. If you will excuse me, I have yet to check into the hotel I am staying at. What time would you like to meet at the hospital?"_

"_Would you consider staying here, tonight?" asked the Ambassador._

"_I don't want to impose."_

"_You are not imposing. I believe that the test tomorrow will just be a formality, and I am not in the habit of letting family stay in hotel rooms when I have the rooms available here."_

"_You can't win that argument," laughed Emily amused at the conversation between the two women._

"_Stubbornness," said Sabrina with a smile, "it runs in the family."_

"_Why don't you go and get your luggage and I'll show you to the guest room," offered Emily._

"_Alright, I'll be right back."_

_Emily looked to her mother once Sabrina had left. "Your grandmother told me that same story just before she died. Just last week I had hired someone to find her," her mother admitted._

"_Must be the twin connection," said Emily as she shared a rare smile with her mother. Sabrina walked back into the house and keeping her promise, Emily showed the woman she soon would soon be calling her Aunt to the guest room located next to her own._

*******************************************************************************************

"It must have been a shock to know that you had a whole family out there that you had never met," observed Rossi.

"Oh, it was, but I think it was more of a shock for my aunt. She was suddenly thrown into the political world that I grew up in. It took a while for her to get used to it. It was nice having her around. We bonded right away." Emily smiled as she remembered the late night conversation they shared.

*******************************************************************************************

_Sabrina looked up from her book at the sound of a knock on her door. "Come in." Sabrina smiled as Emily entered the room. _

"_I couldn't sleep and I saw the light on through your door. I hope you don't mind," Emily said explaining her visit._

"_Not at all, come and sit down, Emily." Emily joined Sabrina on the bed. _

"_You can call me Em, if you'd like," she offered._

_Sabrina nodded her head, "Alright, my friends call me Bri." They smiled at each other. "What's on your mind, Em?"_

"_I just can't believe the resemblance. Do you actually have a doubt that we are related?"_

_Sabrina shook her head. "No, but I really don't want to get my hopes up."_

"_Are you married? I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry," Emily corrected herself._

"_It's okay. I want us to get to know each other. I remarried my ex-husband, Bill, about almost fifteen years ago. We have two children, Bill Jr. is fifteen and Cindy is ten. They are all in Los Angeles right now, but if the results of tomorrow's test turn out like I think they will, they will be flying here tomorrow. I would like for them to meet you and your mother."_

"_Amazing! Tomorrow, I will gain an aunt, uncle and two cousins," said Emily._

_Sabrina smiled at the thought of each of their families growing in size. "Tell me about yourself, Em."_

"_I just graduated from Yale, with a degree in linguistics, and I will be entering the FBI academy this fall."_

"_Smart and tough," observed Sabrina. "Boyfriend?"_

_Emily shook her head, "No I just broke up with someone."_

"_Where's your father?"_

"_He's out of the country, accompanying the President in Europe. He is due to come home tomorrow. My mother was trying to get in touch with him tonight to fill him in on everything that happened tonight. Have you always been a Private Detective?"_

"_I was a cop first in Los Angeles. At that time women were given the less desirable jobs –typing reports, traffic cops, meter maids, etc. So one day I got this call from a man named Charlie Townsend. He was starting a detective agency and he wanted to hire women to use in undercover operations. He offered myself and two of my friends whom I worked with and went to the police academy with jobs."_

*******************************************************************************************

"The Townsend Detective Agency?" asked Reid.

"Yes," Emily replied.

"You've heard about them?" asked Morgan.

Reid nodded, "I've read about many of their cases. They were one of the best Detective Agencies on the West Coast."

"It's true," agreed Rossi. I've worked some cases with them, but I don't recall working with your aunt.

"She was only with the Agency for the first three years it was in existence. She remarried my uncle and left the agency when she became pregnant with her first child," said Emily.

*******************************************************************************************

_They stayed up till about two in the morning before noticing how late it was and going to bed. _

_The next day the three women went to the hospital and had blood drawn for the DNA test. They had lunch at a nearby restaurant while they waited for the results of the tests. "Sabrina, if these tests turn out the way be both believe that they will, I would like to have a gathering in your honor in celebration."_

"_I don't want anything big," said Sabrina causing Emily to chuckle at the comment._

"_My mother doesn't know how to do anything but big."_

"_I'm serious, I would like for you to arrange for your family and friends to come to Washington and join us in the reuniting of our family," the Ambassador said strongly._

_Sabrina took one look at her soon-to-be-sister and admitted defeat, "As I said before, stubbornness runs in the family." At that point the Ambassador's cell phone rang. Emily and Sabrina looked on as the news was relayed that the results were in. After they took care of the check, the trio went on their way back to the hospital._

_In the doctor's office, Emily stood behind the two chairs that her mother and Sabrina were sitting in. All eyes were on their family doctor as he spoke to them, "Elizabeth, Sabrina I hope that what I am about to tell you is happy news for you both. I can tell you both that, without a doubt, you are related, and as your birthdates and genetic markers show, you are identical twins."_

_Emily smiled as she heard the news that they were all expecting. She looked down at the women in front of her and saw that her mother had taken Sabrina's hand in her own and they were smiling at each other. The Ambassador then turned back to her doctor, "Thank you Jim. It is happy news."_

"_Well, then, congratulations to you both," he replied._

"_Thank you," they both answered at the same time._

*******************************************************************************************

"That afternoon, I met my uncle and two cousins and the next day her friends came to D.C. They were her former coworkers from the Townsend Agency – Kelly Garret, Jill Monroe, Kris Monroe and John Bosley. They are definitely a fun group to be around. I enjoyed listening to the tales of their old cases," said Emily.

"Wasn't one of them a racecar driver," asked Reid, remembering more of what he had read.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, Jill Monroe. She still races."

"So how was the party?" asked JJ.

"Oh, you know about my mother. It was extravagant and filled with politicians. I felt so bad for my aunt and her friends being thrust into that scene, but I did get the chance to warn them."

*******************************************************************************************

_Emily was out to lunch with Sabrina and her friends. Her father took Bosley, Bill and the two kids on a sightseeing around D.C., while her mother was making the last minute preparations for the party, or rather gala, celebrating the expansion of their family._

"_So, Em, is this really going to be as big an event as it sounds?" asked Sabrina._

_Emily let out a deep breath, "Unfortunately, yes, but we can all suffer through it together."_

"_I take it you are not a big fan these events," questioned Kelly._

"_An evening filled with stuck up politicians pretending they like each other is not really my idea of a good time," joked Emily. "And there are the single politicians that my mother keeps trying to set me up with."_

"_Are they good looking at least?" asked Kris._

"_They are not bad on the eyes," Emily smiled. "But, my mother's agenda is for me to marry one of them and become a politician's wife, and not join the F.B.I. I can't stand politics. I've seen what it can do to people, to families. It rips them apart with lies. If both of my parents were not both involved with politics, I couldn't say they would still be together today."_

"_Well, I will never look down on a chance to get dressed up," admitted Jill._

"_It gets old," admitted Emily. "I think I have been to state dinners in over 10 countries and my mother hosts at least three a year when she is in the states."_

"_What countries have you been to?" asked Sabrina._

"_Well, I've lived different Middle Eastern countries, Russia and Italy, but I've accompanied my mother on visits to so many others."_

*******************************************************************************************

"We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and getting to know each other. I heard more stories about their times working at the Townsend Agency. A few hours later my aunt got a taste of her first political event with the family, and I finally had some people that I wanted to hang out with at the party. She was my biggest supporter to joining the F.B.I. It is nice to have someone to talk with about the cases we've had. Even though her career as a cop and private detective might not had given her the same experiences that I have witnessed working with the F.B.I. but I never had to defend myself with her for why I do this job. We are meeting tonight to celebrate the anniversary of the test results."

"Agents, we will be landing in a few minutes," announced the pilot. The group separated and buckled themselves in their seats preparing for the approaching landing. The conversation ended there but they all knew that this was just the beginning of the tale of Emily Prentiss and Sabrina Duncan.


End file.
